Corre
by Malfoy29
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "Te boggartizarás de terror" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black", un reto especial por Halloween, pasen y lean! uno dos freddy viene por ti...Frio. eso era todo lo que podia sentir mientras corria desesperadamente por mi vida atravesando pasillos y aulas vacias del colegio...Esperaba un poco mas de batalla de ti granger...


Este fic participa en el reto "Te boggartizaras de terror" del foro la noble y ancestral casa de los black.

Quiero que tengan un poco de paciencia conmigo, es la primera vez que escribo algo de terror, o al menos algo relacionado a ese genero.

quiero agradecer especialmente a dos presonas que hicieron de esta historia posible, a mi novio que me impulso a seguir escribiendo cuando mi inspiracion habia muerto, y a un amigo, que me ayudo a pulir mi historia y darle un giro retorcido a todo esto.

gracias.

* * *

Frio. Eso era todo lo que podía sentir mientras corria desesperadamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, no sabia con exactitud de lo que escapaba, lo único que sabia era que no debía dejar que me alcanzara, segui corriendo y me escondi detrás de una armadura, estaba agitada y respiraba con dificultad, guarde silencio por unos segundos y asome la cabeza fuera de mi escondite, me quede quieta, esperando divisar lo que me perseguía, al no ver nada por el pasillo, regrese la cabeza tras la armadura, suspire llevándome una mano a la frente intentando calmarme, no entendía como había llegado a esta situación tan inverosimil.

Tras unos segundos intentando normalizar mi respiración escuche una risa, una grutual y grave risa que me erizo todos los vellos del cuerpo y me dejo paralizada por unos segundos, pensando, ya había escuchado esa risa antes, pero no lograba recordar donde... Luego escuche pasos, pasos lentos y pesados, muy cerca de donde me encontraba, sentía mi corazón latiendo rápidamente en mi pecho, después de escuchar los pasos cada vez mas cerca, escuche como era tallado el metal contra la pared, y vi saltar las chispas que ese roze povoco y de nuevo la risa, no lo resisti mas y sali corriendo de nuevo sin detenerme a voltear…

_**Uno, dos, Freddy viene por ti…**_

pasaba pasillos y bajaba escaleras sin mucha noción de a donde me dirigía, hasta que a lo lejos vi las puertas que daban a los terrenos del castillo, aun corriendo gire mi cabeza para ver sobre mi hombro a mi persecutor, pero no vi nada, al contrario solo pude escuchar las pesadas pisadas detrás de mi, y eso basto para infundarme aun mas miedo, corri mas rápido y sin dudarlo empuje la puerta, y sali al patio iluminado por la luna llena, el pasto estaba húmedo pues había llovido unas horas antes y había lodo, mucho lodo, lo que me dificulto bastante el seguir corriendo pues mis pies se hundían y me costaba bastante sacarlos, pero segui corriendo en dirección al bosqe prohibido hasta que me interne en el, tropiezo con varias raíces y recibo varios arañazos en mi rostro y brazos pero eso no me detiene, sigo corriendo hasta que llego a un pequeño claro que había a la mitad de este, lo cruzo y me escondo detrás de un grueso árbol, me recargo en este y me deje resbalar hasta quedar sentada sobre el frio suelo, abrazo mis rodillas, apenas dándome cuenta de lo mucho que estaba temblando, intento tranquilizarme.

Pienso en como demonios había llegado a ese punto, lo ultimo coherente que recordaba era haber llegado a mi habitación en la torre de premios anuales, haberme puesto la pijama y acostarme en mi cama, después tenia recuerdos muy borrosos del resto…

_**tres, cuatro, cierra la puerta…**_

subia tranquilamente hacia la torre de premios anuales después de haber cenado, pensando en todos los deberes que tenia que hacer, cuando empeze a escuchar susurros a mis espaldas, aferrando mis libros fuertemente contra mi pecho, empeze a caminar mas rápido para llegar a la torre de premios anuales, cuando puse mi mano sobre la perilla de la puerta lo escuche, un grito, un desgarrador grito de terror, me quedo petrificada, aun con la manos sobre la perilla, lentamente voltee a ambos lados del pasillo para ver de donde provenía el grito, al no ver a nadie cerca abri la puerta y entre apoyando mi peso contra el cuadro que estaba detrás de mi, intentando relajarme, avente mis libros sobre el sillón, pase a la pequeña cocina con la que contaba en mi sala común y tome un vaso con agua para calmar los nervios, me apoye sobre la pequeña barra de la cocina y suspire, recogo mis cosas y subo las escaleras hacia mi habitación, de camino a esta paso por delante de la puerta de mi compañero de torre…Draco Malfoy, me había extrañado ligeramente el no haberlo visto en la sala común, pero en fin, no era su mama para saber que estaba haciendo a cada segundo del dia, sin pensar mas en eso, paso de largo su puerta y entro a mi habitación, aviento mis libros sobre mi cama, y veo como mi gato acurrucado a un lado de mi cama levanta la cabeza al escucharme entrar, me agacho y lo acaricio detrás de las orejas, escuchándolo ronronear, tomo mi pijama y me la pongo, nada muy elaborado, solo un short flojo y una camisa de tirantes, me hago una coleta alta y me acomodo en mi cama para empezar a hacer los deberes y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida…

_**Cinco, seis, coge un crucifijo…**_

me desperte sobresaltada al escuchar arañazos, volteando hacia todos lados buscando la fuente del sonido, me relajo un momento después de ver a crookshans brincar a los pies de la cama y acomodarse para dormir, empezaba a quedarme dormida cuando volvi a escuchar los arañazos, como de cuchillas sobre la madera, volteo a los pies de su cama y ahí veo a mi gato, comodamente dormido, me pongo de pie lentamente sintiendo el frio piso contra mis pies descalzos y tomando mi varita susurro.

-Lumos!_ - _esperando ver al causante del sonido, estoy sola, minutos después volvi a esuchar los arañazos, pero esta vez alcanzo a ver de reojo como se agitaba mi armario, armándome de valor hago un movimiento de muñeca que abre la puerta de este, esta se abrió lentamente con un rechinido y de adentro de mi armario se aferra a la puerta una mano, que en lugar de dedos contaba con cinco cuchillas afiladas que brillaron a la luz de la varita, estaban manchadas de un liquido color escarlata que conocía muy bien…_sangre..._me quede en shock y sin saber muy bien que hacer sali corriendo de mi habitación, en mi carrera fuera de la torre de premios anuales paso por la puerta de mi compañero y empiezo a tocar desesperadamente…

-Malfoy!...Malfoy abreme por favor! MALDITA SEA MALFOY ABRE LA PUERTA!- Grito desesperada, al no obtener respuesta y después de escuchar como se estrellaba mi armario contra una pared decidi entrar a la habitación del rubio aun sin haber obtenido respuesta

Entro. Y rápidamente me giro hacia la puerta para empezar a lanzar hechizos de proteccion, un poco mas tranquila me giro hacia la habitación de mi compañero y me sorprendió verla totalmente desordenada, con la cama volteada y manchas borrosas en las paredes, me acerco mas para ver mejor de que se trataba y al instante me arrepiento…_mas sangre…_pienso poniéndome palida de golpe

-Malfoy…? – pregunto dudosa volteando hacia todos lados con la varita en alto

-Ahhh…-escucho un quejido detrás de mi, saliendo de la puerta que asumi me dirigiría al baño, camino indecisa hacia esa rendija de luz que iluminaba la habitación con la varita en alto fuertemente agarrada y al entrar vi lo que menos me esperaba. Toda la habitación estaba bañada en sangre con tallones de manos sobre las paredes y salpicaduras sobre las cortinas, pero en el centro de la habitación se encontraba Draco Malfoy, en medio de un charco de sangre, con una herida profunda que corria desde su pecho hasta su abdomen.

-Malfoy! Pero que te paso? – pregunto arrodillándome a su lado intentando desesperadamente encontrar algo que hacer para salvarlo.

-Granger…Corre… – fue todo lo que pudo articular el rubio antes de toser descontroladamente y quedar inconsiente.

Quedo horrorizada ante el baño de sangre que tenia frente a mi, y me sobresalto al escuchar como mi persecutor empezaba a golpear la puerta de la habitación violentamente para entrar, aun con la sangre de Malfoy en mis manos tomo con fuerza la varita, salgo del baño y sin pensarlo mucho grito.

-_BOMBARDA! _

_**Siete, ocho, mantente despierta…**_

Y asi fue como empezo la desesperada carrera por mi vida.

Pongo mas atencion a los sonidos que me rodean y empiezo a escuchar como las aves huyen de los arboles, armándome de todo el valor que me queda salgo de mi escondite para enfrentarme a mi persecutor y cual es mi sorpresa al encontrarme a mi peor miedo frente a mi, con su sweater de rayas negro con rojo, su pantalón negro, su sombrero inclinado hacia el frente y su mano llena de cuchillas, aun cubiertas de sangre.

Me quedo de piedra. _No puede ser real_.

Y veo como levanta la cabeza dejando ver a la perfeccion su piel quemada, aun con salpicaduras de sangre, y sonríe, sonríe con una sonrisa macabra, dejando a la vista sus dientes amarillos y afilados.

Freddy Krueger estaba frente a mi.

Por acto reflejo levante mi varita y apuntándolo directamente a la cabeza grito.

-_EXPELIARMUS! – _y cual es mi sorpresa al ver como el hechizo lo atraviesa directamente por la cabeza, pero sin causarle ningún daño, aun sorprendida grito – _BOMBARDA, REPULSO, PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! – _causando el mismo efecto que el primer hechizo, desesperada grito – _CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO! – _y aun sorprendida veo como el rayo de luz morado atraviesa a mi pesadilla en tres diferentes puntos de su anatomía sin causarle el mas minimo daño.

Siento como poco a poco toda la esperanza que me quedaba de vida escapa, dejándome con un sentimiento de desolación profundo, abro mi mano dejando caer mi viarita. Me dejo caer de rodillas dándome por vencida aun sin despegar mi vista de el, veo como se inclina hacia atrás y deja escapar una risotada, de tres largos pasos llega hasta donde yo estoy, se agacha y con una mano me toma del cabello para ponerme en pie.

Tirando de mi cabello hacia atrás pasa sus afiladas cuchillas por mi cara y mi cuello, siento el frio metal contra mi piel y sin poderme contener empiezo a llorar. Empeze a sentir como la presión de las cuchillas que pasaba por mi cuello aumentaba y dando por terminada mi vida cerre los ojos, esperando el final.

Sentí como las cuchillas rasgaban limpiamente mi piel, no muy profundamente pero igual de doloroso y grito, grito con todas mis fuerzas. A lo lejos escucho un grito de alguien mas, me parece que es un hombre y siento como la presión que ejerce Freddy Krueger sobre mi se desvanece y caigo sobre el pasto húmedo embarrándome de lodo con sangre aun entre el mar de confusión que era mi cabeza abro los ojos para ver lo que menos me esperaba.

A Draco Malfoy parado frente a mi, _vivo, _ viéndome con una sonrisa sadica en su rostro, con su varita fuertemente apretada en su mano derecha, veo como se empieza a acuclillar a un lado de mi para quedar a mi altura, una vez ahí susurra.

-Tan fácil que es, no?_ – _dijo pasando su varita por mi cara despejándola de el cabello que la cubria _– _Meter a un boggart en el closet de una sangre sucia, para causarle un susto de muerte, esperaba un poco mas de batalla Granger, después de todo, eres la bruja mas brillante de nuestra generación, aunque eh de admitir que eso de dejarte caer de rodillas fue muy heroico, pero, inútil totalmente – vi como se ponía de pie y agachaba un poco la cabeza para verme dejando a la vista su sadica sonrisa- la guerra mágica apenas esta por comenzar, y ten en mente, asquerosa sangre sucia, que asi como pude meter a un bogart a tu habitación y causarte esta pesadilla, asi te perseguiré por el resto de tu vida hasta que ya no sepas distinguir entre la realidad y la fantasia, hasta que pidas que te maten para poder acabar con tu agonia, pero, nisiquiera en ese momento me mostrare misericordioso ante ti, te dejare vivir, para demostrarte que no eres superior a mi, de ninguna manera, porque eso es todo lo que mereces, por querer intentar ser algo que no eres, algo que no mereces como la escoria nacida de muggles que eres, y espera cosas mucho peores, porque la limpieza del mundo mágico apenas esta por comenzar, y tu bien sabes Granger, que eres mi sangre sucia favorita._. – _

Despues de eso acaricio mi mejilla lentamente y empezó a caminar tranquilamente hacia el castillo, dejándome tirada en el pasto, sintiendo como el frio se me calaba hasta los huesos, como la sangre corria por mi cuello y como tibias lagrimas corrian por mis mejillas.

Y si antes había tenido miedo, en ese momento me sentí horrorizada, por lo que estaba por venir en el mundo mágico, por como podría acabar la guerra, pero sobretodo senti pánico por lo que era capaz Draco Malfoy con tal de verme hundida en la mas fría y pura miseria.

Con ese sentimiento y toda mi fuerza de voluntad me gire en la fría hierba, buscando a tientas mi varita, cuando la encontré me arrastre hacia ella, arrodillándome primero y luego apoyando mis manos en el suelo me incorpore, jurándome a mi misma que el malnacido de Malfoy no haría vivir este infierno a ningún otro hijo de muggles. Asi se me fuera la vida en ello.

Y con esa determinación, a tropiezos y caídas llegue hasta el castillo subiendo hacia mi torre común, dejando huellas de lodo por donde pisaba y rastros de sangre por la pared, subi hasta mi torre común, y sin hacer el menor ruido subi hasta la habitación de mi enemigo, abri la puerta y no pude evitar soltar una risotada al verlo tan profundamente dormido, lo que causo que se sobresaltara, pero para cuando quiso buscar su varita ya era demasiado tarde.

-_crucio…- _susurre, apenas levantando mi varita aun con una sonrisa desquiciada plasmada sobre mi rostro.

En una cosa había tenido razón el bastardo que ahora se retorcía ante mi, había enloquecido, pero había enloquecido de venganza.

_**Nueve, diez, nunca mas dormiras…**_


End file.
